freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunters
Basics Leader: Golden1 Hawk Second in command: Lexi Mistyspear Deputies: Toxic Mar, Crimsonhaze,Zachpuppy,Autumn Falconflight, Sparrowtail, The hunters are a group of rather dark individuals that often hide in the cliffs and shadows of eastern Freerealms. The usual uniform is some color of rouge outfit, however there is no dress code. Contrary to popular belief, the hunters do not hunt cats, wolves, or anyone else by species. They hunt whatever threatens them or their kin/allies. Their code consists of 5 basic rules(listed) and several other smaller ones. Our dark, rather threatening behavior comes from the history of constant attacks. Hunters are almost always armed, and will call in backup if threatened. Where there is one, there is usually more. They defend kin with their lives(or at least our physical forms for the dead ones) and will sacrifice anything. They do not randomly attack enemies unless they have declared us an enemy. History Condensed, but gets the point across. The hunters originated in Blackspore. The first leader was Star, the second in command named Stone Angel, and the medic/third in command was Moon. Star was a cruel leader, cold to her heart. Her rules were unjust and filled with the carnage of innocent recruits. Every ten of these recruits would be forced into the caverns at the sanctuary, and whoever crawled out at the end of the bloody battle was the survivor. Not that they got any recognition for it; that merely meant you were heartless enough to destroy your kin for your leader. There was no honor in that at all. The enemy was simply called the Others. The word was a curse, as they outnumbered the Old Hunters significantly from all the lost recruits. Star realized they would lose the battle, and struck a deal with the Others for her life. They of course accepted her begging and silently they planned to take her in the battle everyone felt coming. As a "prisoner." The hunters, being the kind to spy on ANY suspicious activity within their walls, found out through a recruit not yet that had fought for his life. He reported back to Stone and Moon promptly. The recruit was found dead the next day. After finding out about Star's abandonment of her own people, the hunters did what she taught them: Destroy the threat to your kin. In the end, her power hungry ways and harsh unrelenting rules brought her down. Her carcass was burned, reburned, and put into a jar. The jar was then sealed with wax, put into a silver box, and thrown into the lake. The Others, of course, did not really care that we were leaderless. The fight was an ongoing event for about three days, at various times. The Hunters are a proud, and very defencive race. Once one of our kin was dead, we would stop at nothing to kill that attacker. Our small number left us weak, and as the battle raged, we were cut smaller and smaller. As were the numorous Others, but they could lose people. Toward the end of day 3, a few remainders fled. Again, we are proud. The "abandoners" as they are known would not seek each other out. Several attempts at restoration were seen, but one by one the few that remained faded into the realms. Or perhaps they are gone now. Regardless, the Hunters today remember this tale and have adapted the rules as such. Mistakes are meant to be learned from; we have learned. Allies 1)Shadow Clan (LOL) 1) DarkAsh Clan Enemies Filter(We're coming for you -.-) Groups/People on Watch This basically means we heard a rumor, and think it possible. These are NOT threats. Clear your name and you get taken off. RageClan DarkEmber Clan Legent MoonStar Vance Land Due to our feeling of insecurity on other lands, we have claimed this section of Briarwood. The trading area will remain untouched, but a small section of land is off limits to cats for your own safety. That will be explained in a later update. We are still a roaming guild. There isnt much that you guys hunt here, and therefore we shouldnt see too many cats. We will question you, but unless you provoke an attack you should be just followed. Code 1) A Hunter never tells a lie. 2) A Hunter never breaks a promise. 3) A Hunter respects their kin and higher-ups. 4) Only strike first if they have struck before. 5) Defend your kin at all costs. 'Current Policies' As of currently there are relatively simple diplomatic policies to play at hand regarding the Hunters. They are as follows: #'The code is never negotiated upon.' #'The advantage will flip in our direction, or towards equality, never towards disadvantage unless regarding dire circumstances.' #'Necessity is a huge role in negotiation, if it's unneccessary do not count on an agreement to be made upon it.' #'There is not, and never will be a need to negotiate for support or declaration of war for any group of people, only one at a time.' #'Provoking of the Hunters is frowned upon, in general. This such regards attacks against outsiders, typically directed at the attacker and not the entirety or origin of the attacker/s.' Species In the Hunters The species within the hunters are not one. Twolegs, dragons, cats, wolves, werewolves, demons, gods, whatever is accepted. The only real requirement is loyalty. There is a mix of living, undead, dead, and spirits as well. Diet The main diet of a hunter consists of snakes, various marsh plants, frogs, larger prey such as deer. They will eat their enemies, as food large enough to sustain us is hard to come by. Dark as it is, they believe in honoring the memory of the enemy, not the corpse. Blood is a main stable of a few diets, such as the leader's Religion The hunters have no set religion (such as starclan), though some do follow various ones. Religion is a private matter and is not governed by a leader. Ranks/Rolls/Positions Ranks: Apprentice, Hunter(equivilent of Warrior), Teacher/Mentor, Deputy, Leader Positions: Apprentice, Hunter, Mentor, Medic, Recruitment We are quite picky with recruits. Often we choose them by their fightings skills, loyalty, dedication, perserverance, and even their attitudes, and we watch them for a time before selecting them. We ARE recruiting, but if you come banging at our door we probably will turn you away. Unless ya know..You're one of the ones we wish to have. Pending Allies/ Meeting requests Please leave us a short note with your FR user name and a prefered time.(ASAP, soon, whenever does work too) and we'll get to you as soon as we can. Meet the Hunters This going to all hunters editing this page: Keep it clean, and get approval first. Golden sees anything nasty, and someone's losing an eye.(These will be updated frequently) Golden Hawk(Golden1 Hawk)- Position: Leader; Age: Pffft XD Dont know in cat years. Ancient. I'm calm til im agressive, nasty til im nice, and pretty much a prickly cactus most of the time. I rule with an iron fist(ask the hunters about punishments) and do not tolerate misbehavior, disobeying orders, speaking out of turn, arrogance, ignorance, and annoyance. My species is several things. I am a creature called a shadow. Shadows are basically undead hunters tied to the earth by a promise. We have no heartbeat but otherwise need to eat and drink to have energy. My blood is a toxic acid, so those that attempt to bite me are probably going to be regretting that. I work with poisons, coating my claws in them. I have 3 forms: Dragoness form, human, and a shadow form..just a cloud of purple-ish shadow. My origional species was a dragoness demon, but i hid as a cat for some time. Mountain clan, Oak Clan, Nightfall Clan, and several others i've forgotten the names of. I have quite a depressing history so i'll make it quick: The origional hunters was ruled by a selfish leader, after power, and her demands required me to destroy my brother and several other Old Hunters. I miss them dearly. In the end most of us were slaughtered or scattered by the leader, who died from her own power trip. Let this be a lesson: Too much power kills you. Or..ya know..everyone that wouldve saved you. Lexi Mistyspear- '''Position:Second in Command; Age: Somewhere between life and death I'm not the best person to ask to calm down, or shout at. I do not take kindly to those who hurt my fellow Hunters. I have low tolerance to stupid. I was once in a wolf pack, but now spend my time as a Blacksmith and fighter. I lost my family long ago to myself, leaving only my little sister, setting her free. I also once was in clans, Mountain clan, Night Fall, Stream clan, and so on. Autumn and I were the first to follow Golden Hawk into a new era of Hunters. '''Chang- Position: Hunter recruit. Age: ??? (Immortal) I respect my fellow hunters, and though i may not express it that much, i'm serious when people mess with them. I consider them my family, and i promise i will '''fight to the death to save any of them. I'm immortal from being bitten by a vampire and werewolf at the same time. It was '''very, very, very, very,very long ago. '''It gives me immortality, makes me immune to the sun, increases my stamina, and when i transform, i take on the form of a werewolf. Just a little background info. I won't spoil anything else. '''P.S. '''Any distasteful comments can go screw themselves. Seriously. If you don't like us, Move. On. '''Crimsonhaze- '''Position: Deputy; Age: Around eight or nine-hundred years old I'm a very calm and usually quiet individual with occasionally impulsive outbursts. Speaking of which, cows are fun to be around. Good milk, good food. I come from a line of sages, hidden deep within the mountain ranges of the North. I am the last in the dead line of sages with no one to encompass the sage-lifestyle. Many years ago I left the mountain ranges in search of life and fulfillment. I wound up somewhere. Pretty basic stuff right here. Something makes me think I am human, but who knows. I sure as heck don't. Cows.... '''Sparrow Tail- '''position: Deputy. Age: 17 My friends call me snow. i am very loyal and have been serving the hunters for years. I have wolf blood in my veins. Not sure what kind just.. wolf..Although my true breed is Khajiit (look it up..) I generally have a very calm tempermant and will never start a fight, i am the bringer of peace and an easy solution, even though i am trained in several forms of combat. Most of my time is spent with my fellow guild-mates as i do not much enjoy role play. My eyes are anchient and yet my face is young. do not let my young age fool you, i have seen more in my day than you will see in a lifetime. And i do follow the basic Khajiit religion in worshiping Messar and Secunda (the twin moons of nirn) Not really much else. the only thing you need to know about me is that i will gladly give my life a thousand times over to save gold and my other family. . . nothing else i can think of to write. except... may your roads lead you to warm sands. '''Rainsplash- Postion- Hunter, Age: No idea Everyone calls me Rain. I have wolf and vampire blood in my veins. I am somewhat a fighter... I am very quiet and do not like when my fellow Hunters get hurt or fight each other. I have been in many clans including the clan I met some of my fellow Hunters in... Darkfall. I'm very loyal. I am immortal since I am a part vampire and so on... and I love me fellow Hunters dearly. Graymist: Position- Mentor Hunter. Age: 397 (Immortal) I am a Shadow with a story to long to tell. I mostly keep to myself about things but I am outspoken when I really care. My body had vampire venom pulsing through it and this causes me, for some reason, to feel twice the normal amount of pain. However, I have a high tolerence for this which I developed over the years. I charish my fellow Hunters with every fiber of my being. I will kill anyone that tries to harm them. The Hunters are my only family. I, like many other, used to be a clan cat. A leader infact. If you have ever fought me you will know my blood is black and very cold. My heart stopped beating the day I was injected with vampire venom and I am not supposed to have any feelings what so ever. Yet I do. I am immortal and I intend to spend the rest of my days with my family. Ridley: Position: Hunter, Mentor, assists in medic. Age: Age is just a number. I don't keep track. I am Ridley who was born in Blood clan from the mother of Dark Soul and the father of Scar pelt. I hated the clans for taking my mother, and turning my father. I lost them both to the clans. Hunters found me when they were known as Blood Hunters, I believed their way of life was how I wanted mine. I've been with them ever since. I'm not the person to test, or mess with my Hunter family. They are the only thing I have left to live for. If I'm unkind to you, you have done something to hurt me and I'm not someone who forgives easily. If you mess with my family I will get revenge one way or another. Wether it's in the Dark Forest, or in the Realms. If I talk to you on a normal basis then you have gained my trust and respect. My eyes change color when I'm angry and sometimes for unknown cause. My mentor was Char, who was killed in battle. I've learned so much in Hunters that I never would have anywhere else. I will kill for them and die for them. Hunters is family, and it's where I belong. Category:Basics Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Code Category:Species in the Hunters Category:Diet Category:Religion Category:Ranks/Rolls/Positions Category:Recruitment Category:Pending Allies/ Meeting requests Category:Meet the Hunters Category:Diplomacy Category:History Category:Land